gordonramsaydashfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Bowl
Dragon Bowl '''is the seventh restaurant in the game. Dragon Bowl unlocks at XP level 17. Difficulty / tips '''Difficulty : **** - There are only 7 ingredients in the restaurant '' - Have over 15 recipes menu item that contain mix procession.'' '' - Most of Recipe menu have 3-5 steps'' '' - Must refill ingredient'' Spending for upgrade : ****** Earnings money rate: $$$ Required level : 21 Cost to unlock : 10,000 coins + 15 golds Unlike other restaurant , Player also need to refill the ingredient such as noddle and rice to process the production. In this restaurant , player will face Over 15 recipes in this restaurant , most of product will be pass by mix station Player may have issue about memorize about all of menu in later seasons. Player always can tap/hold the product that customer order to see a tutorial if player forgot about it. Player will unlock all Appliance in this restaurant within season 1 episode 10. Episodes introductions: S1E1: '''Congee (Making this alone takes two steps!) '''S1E2: '''Oolong Tea '''S1E4: '''Beef Noodle Soup (takes four steps!) '''In Season 6 Player will unlock a new menu item "Dragon Bowl" In Season 5-6 '''player need to upgrade food quality to over 65% (and upgrade decor for extra customer )in order to earn 3 stars '''In season 6 episode 10 is the hardest episode to earn 3 stars since they have only 20 customer (not including the extra customer ) player need to upgrade decor (add extra customer) and reach your food's upgrade to 80% in order to earn 3 star. In order to earn 5 star in season 6 episode 10 '''Player need to reach your food's upgrade to maximum and use any 1 prep dish and upgrade bonus tips / extra customer. - Player must activate the fire distributor every time when player want to use the Wok station (player can reset the timing by tapping it while it is activating). - Gong in this restaurant have a little playable function. Try to tap them and see what happen. - In '''Mix station , player need to tap/choose ingredient which player want to use , and then tap the mix station to make a processing. - Recommend to Upgrade Mix station '''to at least level 3. - Recommend to Upgrade each '''Noodle Boiler and Rice Cooker to at least level 3 - Upgrade Soup station / Wok station at least level 2 - Upgrade Mix Station Storage will help player to keep mix product , may be useful later on. - If player plan to collect golds to buy an Auto chef , try to not spend golds for Wok station , Rice Cooker , Noodle Boiler. '''Because Auto chef will Fully upgrade those anyway. - Player always can refill noddle and rice anytime, Player don't need to wait until they become empty at all. Product There are main 7 product in this restaurant * Beef * Chicken * Noodles * Rice * Shrimp * Spice * Veggies Recipe menu item in this restaurant * Congee * Beef Noodle Soup * Spring Chicken Noodle Soup * Seafood Noodle Soup * Phoenix Chicken Soup * Vegetable Soup * Dragon bowl * Spicy Beef Stir-Fry * Spicy Stir-Fried Shrimp * Veggie Stir-Fry * Dragon Fry * Chow Mein * Beef Fried Rice * Chicken Fried Rice * Shrimp Fried Rice * Veggies Fried Rice * Oolong Tea * Boba Tea Trivia * '''In the update note of version 1.5.4. They said this restaurant will have over 20 new recipes. However,there are only 18 recipes that player have seen so far.